villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Farley Havelock
Farley Havelock is the main antagonist of Dishonored. Formerly an admiral in the Gristol navy, he was discharged for refusing to sail under the command of the Lord Regent, Hiram Burrows. Although the official story is that Havelock was discharged from the navy after refusing to sail under Hiram Burrows, the Heart adds that he tried to seize control of the military after the Empress was murdered. Cecilia mentions to Corvo that the story is not entirely clear. History Involvement Some time after Empress Jessamine Kaldwin was assassinated and her daughter Emily kidnapped, Havelock organized the Loyalist Conspiracy. Since he had become the owner of the Hound Pits pub several years prior to the outbreak of the rat plague, he utilizes the drinking establishment as the Loyalists' base of operations. In his position as the leader of the conspiracy, Havelock arranges Corvo Attano's escape from Coldridge Prison with the help of Teague Martin, and tasks Corvo with completing various missions to achieve the conspiracy's ultimate goal of overthrowing the Lord Regent, and rescuing Emily. Throughout the course of Dishonored, Havelock updates the log in his room at the Hound Pits pub, detailing his thoughts and feelings. In it, he praises Corvo for completing feats he had not thought possible (for instance, noting that he had given Corvo "odds of 1 in 5" of escaping Coldridge), while simultaneously express concern over Corvo's skill, and what threat he might pose to their future efforts. After the fall of Hiram Burrows, Havelock, Martin, and Pendleton betray Corvo, poisoning him and leaving him for dead. The three conspirators kill many of the other Loyalists to cover up their connection to Corvo's actions and set the City Watch on the Hound Pits, purporting to have "discovered" the conspiracy's base of operations. They then take power by presenting the "rescued" Emily and ruling in her name, with Havelock himself becoming the new Lord Regent. Additionally, Havelock appoints himself Grand Admiral of the Fleet and Supreme Commander of the Combined Armies of the Empire. Havelock then retreats to Kingsparrow Island, along with Pendleton and Martin taking Emily with him. Low Chaos Havelock can be found in the penthouse of Burrows Lighthouse on Kingsparrow Island. Pendleton and Martin are dead at a table, apparently poisoned. Havelock is found muttering to himself about the failure of his plans and Corvo's imminent revenge, having succumbed to feelings of guilt and extreme paranoia. This is considered the canonical encounter with Havelock. Corvo must deal with Havelock to get the key to Emily's room. If confronted non-violently, Havelock will not attack Corvo, but will instead face a nearby fireplace and speak briefly before offering the key if Corvo takes the key Havelock will begin a duel to the death with Corvo in which he can possibly be killed. (Note that if Corvo listens to Havelock's full speech and then takes the key without harming him, Havelock will attack.) In a tweet by Harvey Smith it has been confirmed that Havelock is canonically dead by the events of the second game as he was killed by Corvo or ends up committing suicide in the last mission with the former being more likely. High Chaos Havelock is found holding Emily hostage on the level above the penthouse, at the edge of an unguarded walkway over a fatal drop. If Corvo does not act or if he moves too close to Havelock, the Admiral will jump from the walkway to his death, taking Emily with him.This is considered non-canon. If Corvo manages to approach Havelock before he can jump (Blink and Bend Time being popular methods), he can save Emily, and Havelock will fall to his death alone. If Corvo kills Havelock with a ranged attack or power, Havelock will fall but Emily will grab the edge of the platform. Corvo can then pull her up. It is also possible to deal with Havelock non-lethally in the High Chaos ending; simply possess him and walk him away from the edge, and then choke him out. Legacy After being killed by Corvo, Corvo would ensure the safety of Emily Kaldwin and her becoming the rightful Ruler of Dunwall. Havelock's death would also conclude an age of darkness and turmoil in the Empire as Emily would undo the tyranny that he and the past Lord Regent have caused. Thus a golden age would prosper as the plague would pass and be cured. Eventually Samuel took over Havelock's bar after his death and served drinks while celebrating with Corvo and other citizens of Dunwall. Havelock would be briefly mentioned by Emily fifteen years after her father killed him as "The men who sent the assassin tried to use me as a pawn in a game of power. But my father, Corvo Attano hunted them down and tore their conspiracy apart." Showing that despite his death, Havelock still had a great influence on Emily's rule. Gallery Farley Havelock.png|Havelock at the Hound Pits Pub Havelock.png Trivia *Havelock seems to admire Corvo as he compliments his skill throughout the course of the game, telling Corvo that in one night he'd done more than most men do in a lifetime or doubting a dozen soldiers could have done better after capturing Sokolov. In the final mission on low chaos Havelock will be disappointed in himself and say that he's going to lose everything to a man better than he is should Corvo choose to non-lethally deal with his targets. *Developer Harvey Smith confirmed that Havelock was in his fifties. *It is impossible to beat Havelock in a blade lock, even with the upgraded sword and fencer bone charm active, it is unknown why this occurs it is possible that it was added to increase difficulty against him or that Havelock is physically stronger than Corvo. *Havelock is aware of Corvo's powers and will not be surprised by Blink when fighting him unlike other hostiles besides Daud. Navigation Category:Military Category:Traitor Category:Video Game Villains Category:Usurper Category:Suicidal Category:Kidnapper Category:Master of Hero Category:Trickster Category:Male Category:Liars Category:Lawful Evil Category:Sadists Category:Mastermind Category:Aristocrats Category:Criminals Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Deceased Category:Remorseful Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Affably Evil Category:Leader Category:Conspirators Category:Paranoid Category:Fighters Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Incriminators Category:Monarchs Category:Tragic Category:Dishonored Villains